Forever and Always
by Articallie
Summary: This is a story based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Lucy is looking forward to a night with her fiancé but fate is against her getting her happy ending. Contains character death.


**I did a poll to help me figure out which pairings I should do for some oneshots. Thank you to everyone who voted!**

**Lyon x Lucy came in first place.**

**This is called: Forever and Always**

**The story is based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute**

* * *

It had been another hectic day at the guild. But then again, Fairy Tail was notorious for being hectic. Lucy Heartfilia smiled as she walked along the ledge of the canal, her small spirit Plue following on her heels. The usual boatmen warned Lucy not to fall in and she responded with a happy wave and an 'I won't'. She was excited about tonight, her fiancé was getting back from his weeklong mission and Lucy couldn't wait to see him again. She had wanted to meet him at the station but he had told her that he didn't want her out on her own late at night. Reluctantly she had agreed to wait for him at home.

Lucy had long since finished dinner and was now beginning to get worried. His train should have arrived by now, shouldn't it? Maybe it was just delayed? He would have called though wouldn't he? They both had communication Lacrima and he knew how much she worried. Her ears strained for the sound of his shoes on the stairs and his key in the lock, but only silence greeted her.

He still hadn't arrived. Lucy's was so filled with worry that she tried contacting anyone who might know. All they could do was shake their heads, they had no idea. Lucy stared out of her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. His silver hair ruffled by the gentle breeze as he smiled up at her, but it was all just in her mind. Her communication Lacrima suddenly buzzed and she jumped up to answer it, relief flooded her even before she knew who it was. Because who else could it be?

"Hello? Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" An unfamiliar woman appears, she's wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Y-yes," She answers shakily. _Oh god, please no!_

"You are Lyon Vastia's fiancé?" Lucy nodded in silence. "There has been a train crash. You should come to the Magnolia Hospital right away." Lucy could only nod her head again as the lady disappeared. _No, No, NO! Please NO!_ Tears made their way down her face as she hurriedly grabbed her whip and keys before sprinting from her apartment, not even bothering to lock up. As Lucy ran her mind drifted back to that day in December.

~Flashback~

_It was December the 17th and the snow lay heavily on the ground. Lyon had taken her to Magnolia Park simply saying he fancied a stroll. When they got to the centre of the park he led her over towards the water fountain which had frozen over. The ice had formed the words 'Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?'. Lucy had clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise and happiness as Lyon had slid down on one knee and opened a small box. Inside the box was a ring with a diamond encased in the gold band. _

_"Lucy Heartfilia, I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. Will you marry me?" Lucy had jumped on him before he even finished the last sentence. _

_"Yes! YES! Of course!" She had then pulled him into a passionate kiss. As they pulled back for air, Lyon slid the ring onto her finger. _

~Flashback end~

Lucy raced through the double doors of the hospital, heading straight for the front desk. Her voice shook as she asked for Lyon Vastia's room. The young nurse looked at her sympathetically as she led Lucy away from the reception. The white hallways seemed never ending, trapping her into their confusing maze even though she knew there weren't really that many. The nurse told her what happened, but all Lucy could hear was the pounding or her heart, she could barely even think beyond the word 'no'.

The door was right in front of Lucy now and she felt too scared to go in, but not knowing was even worse. She tried to keep her face straight, to mask all the cracks that were waiting to split her apart. Her footsteps were soft as she moved towards his bedside. Lyon smiled at her, but it did nothing to ease the tension in her body. The bandages all over him were so painfully obvious and he'd lost so much blood. They both knew that no amount of magic could save him now.

Lucy pulled her chair right up beside him and clasped his hand far too tightly in hers. Their smiles were full of sorrow each only trying to stay strong for the other. Tears streamed down their faces as they discussed the kids they had so badly wanted to have. The two girls and the little boy, who were going to have the best life ever in the crazy family that was Fairy Tail. They talked of that house upon the hillside that they had always wanted to own. The old oak trees swaying in the breeze as their children played beneath them and they sat on the lawn watching over them.

They talked of how they would stay in that house forever. Through the good, bad and otherwise. How they would grow old and watch their grandchildren playing under those old oak trees. How no matter how rich or poor they were that they would still be in that house, loving each other. Forever and always.

Suddenly an idea sprung to Lucy's mind. She called up the nurses and a Chaplin, and the old couple next door allowed her to borrow their rings. They were all laughing even as the tears refused to stop falling.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, want you, Lyon Vastia forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always." Lucy said, her hand holding on so tight to Lyon's own. They both knew there wasn't much time left. His breathing was so slow and laboured, and his heartbeat was slower by the second. His voice was almost too low as he began to speak.

"I, Lyon Vastia, love you Lucy Heartfilia forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always…" Lyon trailed off as Lucy's lips pressed ever so gently down on his own, not even waiting for the Chaplin.

Lucy's silent tears turned into huge sobs that wracked her body as Lyon's grip on her hand loosened and his eyes closed. She kept clutching his hand as the nurses shook their heads sadly, knowing that nothing else could be done.

* * *

**AN: I pussy-footed around trying to find some other story line for months, because I really didn't want to post up a story with character death but in the end the other stories I tried to write just didn't work the way I wanted them to. So all of that mucking around for months was worthless seen as I ended up doing this story in a couple of hours. My hands just flowed across the keyboard and before I knew it, I was finished.**

**Oh well**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Well, except for the fact that Lyon died. I might make a sequel, but I don't know. **

******Lots of love, Articallie!~ xoxo**


End file.
